


it's not right but it's okay

by kiinkolicious



Series: fall apart in parts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Aftermath, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiinkolicious/pseuds/kiinkolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't remember the rescue.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>  <em>The next time Stiles wakes up, Derek's in the bed with him. Derek's cradling him, his forehead on Derek's chest. He can feel every beat of Derek's heart, and he synchronizes his breathing to match Derek's.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not right but it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a different tone than the one before this, wow. i struggled with it, though, and that's also kind of why it's short. i'm really sorry.
> 
> okay so the first part in this seriously isn't required to be read before you read this, just know that stiles was kidnapped and raped by hunters. not a happy story.
> 
> no smut, sorry. i'm thinking about doing a third part, though--with smut. yay?

Stiles doesn't remember the rescue. He doesn't even remember when it ends, when the hunters finally leave him alone.

He does remember curling into the fetal position, and he remembers wanting to die.

Though, to be fair, that's not really new.

When Stiles wakes up, he shoots straight up, heart racing, breath stuttered. He can only imagine that he's tied to the chair again and the gun's going to be back in his mouth again soon, and he can't even really cry unless he wants to get hit again and—

It isn't until he flails over onto the floor that he realizes that he was in a bed. That thought alone calms him down immensely; when he's able to clearly see the sheets he recognizes as Derek's, he can breathe again. The feeling of wanting to climb out of his skin goes away.

A little bit, at least.

He makes himself get off the floor and back onto the bed, right about the same time Derek opens the door and walks in. He's moving slowly, looking at Stiles warily. It isn't until Stiles opens his arms that Derek seems to abandon all pretense. He climbs onto the bed, over to Stiles, and gathers him in his arms.

Stiles knows that the only reason Derek hadn't been in the bed _with_ him was because he didn't know how'd he react. Stiles doesn't know how'd he react to the rest of the pack, but this is just Derek. Being safe, in Derek's bed, _with_ Derek—it's all he needs.

Derek doesn't say anything and Stiles for once doesn't mind the silence.

\--

The next time Stiles wakes up, Derek's in the bed with him. Derek's cradling him, his forehead on Derek's chest. He can feel every beat of Derek's heart, and he synchronizes his breathing to match Derek's.

He's a little thirsty, still surprisingly a little tired, and hungry.

But he really doesn't feel like moving out of Derek's space.

He's not even sure if he could, really. His body still aches and he feels like if he's alone for a second that he's going to break.

Soon, though, Derek wakes up. He makes a rumbling sound in his chest that Stiles smiles at. Derek noses at Stiles's hair, breathing in deep, and his hand settles more firmly on Stiles's hip. Stiles sighs when the physical aches disappear.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Derek asks. Stiles shakes his head. “Then we're going to shower and you're going to eat. Okay?”

Stiles nods.

\--

The shower's moderately quick, just Derek washing Stiles's hair for him, rubbing at some tightness in his shoulders. Derek leaves him alone to dry himself off, coming back with a loose-fitting henley and sweatpants. He leaves again.

After Stiles dresses, he follows sounds from the kitchen and finds Derek cooking _something_ , a couple bottles of water lined up on the island. Without turning around, Derek says, “Drink.”

Stiles uncaps the first bottle and sits down on a stool. He nearly drinks the entire bottle, listening to it pop and crack as he gulps it down. When he pauses, breathing deeply, he watches Derek. “What're you making?” he asks, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

“Mac'n'cheese.”

Stiles perks up a bit.

“From the box, right?”

Derek laughs, briefly, more of huff than anything. But Stiles knows it's one of Derek's laughs. “Yes,” he answers. “God forbid I try to make it from scratch.”

“Damn straight.” Stiles smiles, but it's small and doesn't last long. He drinks the rest of the bottle and then cracks open another one. Halfway through it, he finally asks, “How'd you guys find me?” He's proud that his voice doesn't crack.

Stiles sees Derek's shoulders tense up before he answers. “Your scent. Erica found your jeep and we followed your scent. There were other hunters—” Stiles winces “—waiting for us, but it wasn’t a problem. Just delayed us a bit.”

Stiles nods, looking down at the granite. He takes another swig of water. “I don't want to talk about it,” he says. “I don't think I'm going to want to for a while. But...I might need to. Eventually. But....”

“But not any time soon,” Derek finishes. He turns away from the stove to grab a bowl. Filling it up, he places it in front of Stiles with a fork. When Stiles doesn't make to eat any, Derek pushes it toward him a little. “Eat,” he says, a tad forcefully. Stiles stares at him, but Derek doesn't waver, and eventually Stiles picks up the fork.

Derek leans over the island, kisses the top of Stiles's head. “It's going to be okay.”

Stiles nods.

**Author's Note:**

> yES the title is a whitney houston song but idec i do what i want, all right?
> 
> [my tumblr](http://kiinkolicious.tumblr.com/). which is a porn blog, be warned. this was just a little cute interlude because someone asked for it ~~and because i wanted to write it but shhh~~.


End file.
